Promenade
by Hitsu
Summary: Quatro casais, uma noite perfeita… será? Um conto de 5 actos em que quatro rapazes e quatro raparigas se apaixonam na noite do seu baile. YXA, RXP, LXJ, e HXT. [tradução de fic da Applechan][CAP2]
1. Acto 1, Cena 1

**Promenade  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: Nunca será meu.

Summary: Quatro casais, uma noite perfeita… será? Um conto de 5 actos em que quatro rapazes e quatro raparigas se apaixonam na noite do seu baile. YXA, RXP, LXJ, e HXT.

Avisos: Nenhum, excepto ser AU (_alternative universe_). Também, PG-13, pelo seguro... e Hao.

Dedicado à **Ami-chan**, uma resposta tardia para o seu pedido (ou seria um desafio?).

**N/T **(nota tradutor): O trabalho abaixo representado não me pertence, sendo pertence da Apple-chan, uma ficwritter óptima, da qual me limitei a traduzir o trabalho, com autorização da mesma. Os textos originais dela estão na sessão em Inglês.

**ACTO I: Atrás de ti.**

_Cena 1: Favores._

"Não."

O editor-chefe do "_The Quill_", de cabelo azul pontiagudo, olhou para o seu amigo com desdém evidente e frustração. "Porque NÃO?". Brandiu os seus braços vigorosamente em frente do rapaz mais jovem do que ele, numa tentativa óbvia de o distrair do que ele estava a fazer.

O capitão do clube de _Aikido_, de cabelo típico de marinheiro, permaneceu inabalável e resumiu os seus _katas, _enervado. "Eu nunca saí com uma líder de claque e não é agora que vou começar a fazer isso.".

"Ela não é uma líder de claque, é a minha irmã!" – Foi o protesto apaixonado.

Um ausente encolher de ombros. "Exacto. Mais uma razão para NÃO sair com ela."

"Não tens o direito de me recusar isso, Ren!"

"Pelo contrário. Tenho todo o direito." Respondeu Ren, elevando o tom da voz. "Porque não pedes para o YOH? Ou para o LYSERG?

"O Yoh já vai com alguém e, além disso, a Pilica diz que ele a mete nervosa com aquele sorriso tolo." Respondeu o seu amigo. "… E o Lyserg—ele está sempre demasiado ocupado para se aproximar. E ele é sempre muito educado com a minha irmã. Ela comia-o vivo." Argumentou. "Além disso, tu és o único com quem ela já se sentiu à vontade.", Acrescentou com um olhar significativo.

"À vontade?" O comentário teve como resposta um riso irónico. "Isso é um mal entendido." Com alguns gestos rápidos das mãos e dos braços, e com uma pose final, Ren elevou-se num arco, e o exercício estava completo. "Ela pontapeia a minha dignidade ainda PIOR do que pontapeia o coração dos seus pretendentes, e eu sei que sabes isso."

"Esquece isso." Replicou o seu amigo com um descuidado acenar da mão. "Vai só ao baile com ela. Por favor?"

"Horo-Horo, quantas vezes tenho de dizer? NÃO." Ren sentou-se numa posição de Lótus e fechou os olhos serenamente, insinuando claramente que o assunto estava encerrado.

Mas Horo-Horo não era de desistir facilmente. Sentou-se em frente do seu amigo e esbofeteou-lhe as bochechas, forçando-o a abrir os olhos. Ren cedeu relutantemente, abrindo os olhos e contemplando o rapaz com aborrecimento.

"VÁ LÁ," pediu Horo-Horo. "TENS de ir com ela, caso contrário ela não vai poder ir."

Ren rolou os olhos até ao tecto. "Melhor ainda." Ele nem planeava ir, já que pensava nisso. Actividades sociais que envolvessem beber, dançar e todo um grupo de músicas de ensurdecer os ouvidos eram uma completa perda de tempo. Preferia muito mais ficar em casa a treinar. Treinar era, de longe, a coisa mais importante do mundo, vindo a escola e o estudo em segundo lugar. Treino rígido e regular havia sido o que tinha tornado a equipa de aikido da escola a campeão nacional nos últimos três anos. Ele vivia para treinar e, se fosse preciso, também morreria por isso.

_E bailes? _Pensou desgostosamente. Nada mais do que… uma crise na sua maneira ordeira de viver. Alguém desordenou o quebra-cabeças da sua vida—um alguém que era uma pobre criatura jovem, parte humana, parte felina, parte hiena, parte lebre e parte… Só Deus sabe. Além disso (ou talvez por causa disso), essa criatura conhecida como Horo-Horo era sua amiga, em toda a sua estranha glória.

"Ela nunca me irá deixar ouvir o fim a isto!" Acrescentou o dito amigo desesperadamente. "Ainda pior, ela nunca vai deixar nenhum de nós ouvir um fim a isto. E tu SABES como ela pode ser ruim…"

"Está bem, está bem," Disse Ren suspirando irritadamente. A irmã do Horo-Horo, sendo uma líder de claque, tinha cordas vocais muito poderosas, que eram usadas, não na claque, mas para ralhar com o irmão… E com os amigos do irmão. Principalmente, _ele. _"Eu vou com ela." Disse sem entusiasmo. Olhou para o amigo. "Estás contente?"

"OBRIGADO!", exclamou Horo-Horo, esticando os seus braços para tentar abraçar o amigo, o qual se evadiu do abraço com um tremor.

"Tenta isso outra vez e MATO-TE, Deus me ajude." Assassínio era evidente no tom de voz de Ren. "Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim, muito" respondeu Horo-Horo rapidamente, esquivando-se do _júnior_ chinês, que tendia a tornar-se violento quando não gostava de qualquer coisa. Levantou-se cautelosamente. "Obrigado, pá. A sério." Deu ao amigo um olhar agradecido.

"Como queiras." Ren carregou o sobrolho assim que o seu amigo e o _sempai _saíram do dojo. "E para onde é que vais agora?"

"Vou voltar ao gabinete de impressão. Vou pôr a tua foto na primeira página do _"The Quill_" respondeu Horo-Horo.

"A sério?" Perguntou Ren com interesse.

"Ya. Podes fazer-me mais um favor? Acabaste o treino, não foi?"

Ren suspirou. "O que é?" Perguntou sabendo o que vinha lá.

"Vai buscar a minha irmã depois do treino da claque e leva-a para casa por mim." Um carregar do sobrolho. "Não quero que ela volte a falar com aqueles pretendentes dela outra vez. Certifica-te que eles não lhe tocam – em nenhuma parte dela." Acrescentou firmemente. "Ameaça-os com métodos de morte através de castração, se necessário." Deu ao amigo um olhar suplicante. "Onegai?"

Ren rebolou os olhos. "É essa outra das razões pelas quais queres que EU a leve ao baile?"

Horo-Horo encolheu os ombros. "Apanhaste-me."

"Podes-me dizer outra vez porque é que concordei com isto?"

"Er… Porque somos amigos?"

Ren ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Vais ter de fazer melhor do que isso."

"Er…" Horo-Horo arranhou a cabeça, atormentando o cérebro para que lhe desse uma resposta plausível "Porque eu mantenho um _portfólio_ cheio de fotografias embaraçosas tuas e se não fizeres isto, eu publico-as no jornal?"

"Isso é chantagem." Ren olhou para ele.

"Ya, eu sei" Um suspiro. "Então faz isto por mim. Como meu amigo. É mais ético para mim."

"Como se tu tivesses ética." Ren suspirou profundamente enquanto se levantou. "De qualquer maneira, eu vou fazer o que me pedes… Mas ficas a dever-me. A dever-me em grande."

TSUZUKU.

**N/T**

Onegai – expressão japonesa equivalente a "Por favor?"

Como já devem ter reparado a tradução está em Português de Portugal e não do Brasil. Eu fiz a tradução o melhor que pude, e espero que gostem. Tanto eu como a Apple-chan agradecemos quaisquer reviews que nos deixem. E se virem alguma coisa mal traduzida avisem… porque eu não sou perfeito.


	2. Acto 1, Cena 2

**Promenade  
by Apple-chan  
**  
Disclaimer: Nunca será meu.

Summary: Quatro casais, uma noite perfeita… será? Um conto de 5 actos em que quatro rapazes e quatro raparigas se apaixonam na noite do seu baile. YXA, RXP, LXJ, e HXT.

Avisos: Nenhum, excepto ser AU (_alternative universe_). Também, PG-13, pelo seguro... e Hao.

**N/T **(nota tradutor): O trabalho abaixo representado não me pertence, sendo pertence da Apple-chan, uma ficwritter óptima, da qual me limitei a traduzir o trabalho, com autorização da mesma. Os textos originais dela estão na sessão em Inglês.

**ACTO I: Atrás de ti.**

_Cena 1: A pessoa certa_

"Lyserg, vou deixá-la nas tuas mãos capazes." O professor de música disse ao júnior de cabelo verde, e presidente do clube de música.

O jovem acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vou prepará-la para o concerto, Professor Silverberg."

George Silverberg abanou a cabeça. "Tu vais prepará-la para o _baile_," corrigiu ele. "Ela vai estar a cantar."

"Desculpe?" O jovem olhou com surpresa para o para o homem de cabelo prateado-azulado e para a caloura de olhos cor de rubi que estava sentada à frente da secretária, examinando um par de fichas de música. "A cantar?"

Silverberg sorriu. "Sim". A administração já aprovou. Vai ser uma grande mudança se olharmos para os bailes anteriores. Uma mudança bem-vinda, acho que concordas. Tu vais estar no piano enquanto ela vai cantar."

"O quê?" Lyserg não conseguiu esconder a incredulidade na sua voz. Deu uma ligeira tossidela. "Desculpe-me, senhor, mas… Não fui informado disto."

"Bem, estou a informar-te agora." Silverberg apoiou as suas mãos no cimo da mesa com satisfação. " Não te preocupes com o que os teus colegas vão pensar. Esta rapariga tem uma voz muito bonita, tenho a certeza que sabes. E estou certo que todos os que estiverem presentes no baile vão tê-la em melhor consideração do que a qualquer banda que pudéssemos ter contratado." Fez uma pausa e acrescentou um pensamento posterior. "… e as tuas capacidades ao piano também são excepcionais."

"Mesmo assim," Lyserg gaguejou, "senhor, com todo o respeito, acho que se está a esquecer de que vai ser o _baile_, e--"

"Vais ter a oportunidade de estar com os teus amigos," o professor assegurou. "Apenas vais tocar metade do tempo, de qualquer maneira. Durante o resto da noite, alguém vai estar a tocar música… um DJ."

"Quem?"

Um sorriso. "Caesar". Fez uma pausa. "Ele vai deixar o trabalho por um pouco, e vai ficar feliz por fazê-lo pela escola, e pelos seus companheiros estudantes."

"Oh." Lyserg lembrava-se perfeitamente de Caesar Silverberg: um sénior de cabelo vermelho, além de ser o filho mais novo do professor Silverberg. Ele era talentoso no que tocava a música, e era um disk-jockey em part-time em famosos clubes em redor de Tóquio. "Isso é bom, senhor… mas não é com que isso que estou preocupado --"

"Então com o que é?" Perguntou o professor.

"Bem… para dizer a verdade, eu não estava a planejar sequer em vir ao baile--"

"Então considera isto uma óptima oportunidade, Lyserg," Disse Silverberg com um sorriso brilhante. "Estavas decididamente destinado a ir. E nem tens de trazer acompanhante. Já tens--" gesticulou significativamente para a caloura, "—ela." Pausou. "Não é assim, Jeanne?"

A caloura acenou com a cabeça sem olhar para cima, devido ao facto de as suas bochechas terem corado abruptamente. "Se o Lyserg-niichan… er, Lyserg-sempai não se importar." Acrescentou rapidamente.

"Não me importo… mas…" Lyserg lutou bravamente para impedir que uma expressão de horror lhe assolasse a face. A ideia de ele, um júnior, sair com uma caloura – e Jeanne, ainda por cima – era impensável. Obstante o facto de ele estar consciente dos talentos dela, e de quem ela era… o conceito de sair com ela era algo de… de…

… _Tentador_. Pontapeou-se mentalmente. Ele sentia-se atraído pela caloura, sim, mas não sentia vontade de explorar essa atracção. Decerto que não. _E porque não? _Porque era… um pecado. Um pecado. Sim. Olhou para o seu professor.

Por alguma razão, o homem de meia-idade a quem ele viu como pai, desde que ele entrou na escola secundária, nunca desistiu das tentativas de ligar Lyserg – o seu estudante favorito, nada menos que isso – a outra elegível rapariga da escola secundária que entrasse na sua sala de música.

Até agora, o seu professor nunca havia conseguido. No entanto, para lhe dar algum crédito, o professor costumava fazer boas selecções entre as raparigas – o facto é que, mesmo que tentasse_, nenhuma_ delas lhe havia… interessado. Não importava o esforço que ele fizesse (e Lyserg geralmente esforçava-se para ser justo para com o professor Silverberg) para conhecer as raparigas, ele apenas não… _tinha química_ com nenhuma delas, assim dizendo…

Por exemplo, houve uma rapariga loura, no ano de calouro. Ela era bonita, inteligente, e estava sempre no topo da sua classe. Ela _teria_ sido perfeita… Tirando o facto de que (além de que ele não estava interessado), para começar, ela era um ano mais velha ("segundanista" na altura) do que ele; e por outro lado, sempre que ela não conseguia algo que queria de um homem, ela ficava, muito, muito, muito, assustadora. De qualquer maneira, mesmo que nunca pensasse duas vezes em sair com ela, estar com ela como… amigo era algo com que ele podia viver.

Durante o ano de "segundanistas", Silverberg introduziu-o a outra potencial candidata a namorada – alguém que ele conhecia e de quem até era amigo – uma rapariga de cabelo rosa que era sua colega. Era bonita, inteligente, e geralmente alternava com ele no que tocava a ter o melhor exame da classe. Era também, acima de tudo… extremamente tímida e sossegada. Mas ela era sua amiga e, honestamente, ele queria manter as coisas dessa maneira… e assim fez, apesar do pesar do velho professor.

Mas Silverberg não desistia facilmente. Cedo no presente ano, Lyserg foi ainda apresentado a outra potencial namorada: uma viva e super-activa "segundanista" que era líder de claque, além de ser bonita como tudo, tal como as outras duas – com longo e azul cabelo, e olhos escuros. Também era extremamente esperta, uma cara característica de líderes de claque, não que ela fosse uma normal.

E esquecendo a personalidade forte dela, ou a dor de cabeça a que a sua infinita tagarelice induzia--ela poderia ter estado perfeita... se ela não fosse a irmã mais jovem de um dos amigos dele. E ele era bastante assustador, devido ao facto de ser bastante protector no referente à sua irmã.

Obviamente, o Professor Silverberg não desistiu. Ele estava determinado a arranjar uma namorada a Lyserg (ou pelo menos, um acompanhante para o baile), não importando o quanto o jovem recusasse… e agora, era a vez de Jeanne. _Jeanne_. A linda caloura de voz de anjo. Ela tinha a capacidade de hipnotizar toda a gente, decerto, mas certamente ninguém tinha sido tão afectado quanto ele.

No entanto, obstante o quão longe a atracção fosse, ela continuava a ser sénior, e ela era apenas uma jovem rapariga, e nesses dois termos, ela merecia nada menos do que o devido respeito – respeito o qual ele tinha dado desde que a conhecia… e conhecia-a já há algum tempo, já que vivera toda a sua vida no mesmo bairro em que ela vivia. De qualquer maneira, ele não ia passas dos limites, mesmo que a sua "senioridade" o autorizasse.

E o que ele sabia era que ela não o via como nada mais do que um aluno mais velho e como um irmão mais velho de qualquer maneira - quer dizer, se o modo como ela lhe tinha falado mais cedo fosse qualquer indicação.

"Está decidido então." A voz de comando do seu professor interrompeu os seus pensamentos. "Então… vocês os dois vão praticar durante as seguintes quatro semanas, espero eu…" sorriu para a jovem caloura e piscou o olho a Lyserg. "Estamos de acordo?"

Lyserg lutou para evitar que a exasperação afectasse o seu tom de voz. "Sim, senhor."

"Jeanne?"

A caloura, que teria continuado a ouvir quietamente enquanto o seu professor e o seu sénior conversavam, finalmente olhou por cima das fichas musicais. "Vou estar aqui todos os dias sem falhar, senhor." Ela respondeu serenamente.

O professor de música sorriu. "Óptimo." Levantou-se da cadeira, fechou o piano e fez um gesto, para os seus dois estudantes excepcionais saírem. "Vou esperar pelo baile… e por um par de outras coisas também, além disso." Acrescentou com um sorriso de companheiro a Lyserg.

Desta vez, o júnior rebolou os olhos nas órbitas enquanto se levantou e aproximou da porta. "Vê-lo-emos amanhã, senhor." Deu um passo atrás, surpreso, enquanto balbuciou uma breve desculpa à caloura, com a qual havia chocado contra ele.

Jeanne segurou as fichas de música firmemente nos seus braços, enquanto acenou com a cabeça, indicando que o havia entendido, enquanto que as suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente cor-de-rosa enquanto saiu da sala.

Quando Lyserg saiu, ouviu o seu professor rir atrás de si.

"Não a deixes fugir, meu filho. Penso que é ela a pessoa certa."

Lyserg suspirou. "Você diz isso com todas elas."-murmurou enquanto saiu.

TSUZUKU.

Resposta a reviews:

**Itako Anna Chan: **Desta vez não foi Yoh X Anna… Mas garanto que vai ter para a frente.

**Motoko Li: **Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostes mais deste casal… De qualquer maneira, tens mais casais para escolher se não gostares destes.


End file.
